Club Bear
|royal_anthem = "Quack Quack Quack Quack" |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Club Bear Map.png |map_caption = |capital = Bearland |largest_city = Polar Bearland |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = City |official_languages = Bearese, English |regional_languages = Portuguese, Spanish, French |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Club Bearite |leader_title1 = Head of State |leader_name1 = Fat Duck |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Walrus created it for Herbert P. Bear was using Director Benny's computer |established_date1 = 20?? |established_event2 = Club Bear was annexed by Duck Island |established_date2 = 2016 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_census_year = 2016 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Duck Coins |currency_code = DC |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |image_map3 = |membership = |legislature = The Duckish Government |upper_house = The Duckish Government |lower_house = The Duckish Government |footnotes = The royal anthem and anthem of Club Bear are the ones of Duck Island Also known as Ducks |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = }} Club Bear, officially The Duckish State of Club Bear, is an island that is a state of Duck Island. It was created by Walrus using Director Benny's computer for Herbert P. Bear in which the objective was to make a penguinless island for Herbert. It was annexed by Duck Island in 2016. History Herbert wanted to get a place, where he could make new plans, make popcorn bombs, etc., when the penguins banish him from Club Penguin. However, he didn't know any such places. Then, he called Walrus and asked him to hack into the computer of Director Benny (who didn't approve) and create an island for him. Walrus did that, and Club Bear was created. Herbert also built some cities on the island, because he wanted to get more bears to the island. What Herbert didn't notice, was that a lot of penguins moved to the island from all over Antarctica in the years 2011-2014. They started living in the cities. They also resigned from their old citizenships and got Club Bear ones (well, they went to the buiding where to get them and hacked into the computer that was there and then added themselves as citizens). In 2016, Herbert sent Lukasi I. Nuit to the island, to declare war on the USA. However, on the same day, Duck Island had decided to annex the island. Lukasi got there first, but then he noticed the Duckish battleships coming closer. He took a tank which Herbert had there for protecting the island, but was soon defeated. He then fled back to Club Penguin. Places Cities *'Bearland'- The capital *'Polar Bearland'- The largest city *'The Club'- A city. Not to be confused with The Club. *'Not Penguins City'- A city *'Herbert City'- A city *'Bear Beach'- A city *'Polar´s City'- A city *'Commercial City'- A city Other Places *'Mountains Row'- A row of mountains *'Cave'- A cave in the center of Commercial City *'BUS'- Formerly, BUS standed for 'B'ears are 'U'ltimately 'S'uperior. Now, there is a bus factory. Gallery File:Club Bear Map.png|Map of Club Bear File:ClubBearFlag.png|The former flag of Club Bear Trivia *When it was a country, no other countries recognised it. See also *Duck Island category:Islands Category:Duck Island